


The Cylon Guide to Human Sexual Practices

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Sixes takes an interest in President Roslin during her visions upon the Basestar.  Takes place during "The Hub" - Non-Con of a "capacity to consent" variety.  This was my very first fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cylon Guide to Human Sexual Practices

Although the different Sixes had more individual, distinct, varied personalities between them than any other Cylon model, they all had one commonality: a brash sexuality and natural talent for the art of seduction.

Between their shared memories, they could write "The Cylon Guide to Human Sexual Practices" - feeling they had experienced every iteration of giving or receiving pleasure that their female form allowed and had at least one sexual experience with every type of human partner imaginable - males and females; single and multiple partners; humans in all varieties of race, religion, and creed.

When it came sex, the Sixes felt they had done it all, and the other Cylon models were apt to agree with them. Between personal research and recreation and various missions to seduce and ensnare human targets, the Sixes wondered if there were any new experiences left to be had. It turns out that there were.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the attack on the Resurrection Hub rages on, a tall, brunette Six watches the fragile form of Laura Roslin - eyes closed, on her knees, hands clasped in prayer - so mesmerized by the sight that she barely registers the prone form of the injured Gaius Baltar behind the Colonial president. 

Although she has never previously seen Laura Roslin in the flesh, the woman before her is a far cry from the curvy, vivacious redhead she has seen in her sisters memories of New Caprica. Yet, she cannot deny there is a distinct and fragile beauty to the dying woman - something unfamiliar to the Six. 

She thinks the woman might sense her presence as she moves closer and kneels before her, but her eyes remain closed - seemingly lost in her own inner world. Knowing little of death, but acknowledging that, upon the success of their mission, it will become a reality for all Cylons, the Six longs to connect with this woman who comes closer to death each day.

She reaches out tentatively and touches the hair of the Laura's straight, brown wig - remembering red curls in its place. She runs a finger over dry lips before leaning down to press her own against them. Will she taste death there, she wonders? Although Laura's lips press briefly back against hers, seemingly accepting the kiss, she makes no further acknowledgement. 

Feeling emboldened by even that small response, the Six runs her hand along Laura's neck, trailing her lips behind it - stopping to lave her tongue against the pulse point, sucking gently, feeling the slow pulse start to move faster, a quiet hum reaching her ears. She sucks harder, determined, if nothing else, to leave her mark on this woman: a lingering trace, a fading memory.

Her hands travel over Laura's clothed breasts, caressing and kneading the flesh, feeling nipples harden underneath. She leans in to kiss Laura again, swiping her tongue against her lips, trying to gain access to her mouth. She takes advantage of parting lips, sliding her tongue past them, to caress and tangle with Laura's own, and lick the roof of her mouth.

Upon breaking the kiss, the Six notes the unmistakable signs of arousal in the nearly silent woman and runs her hands down her body until she reaches the fastening of her dress pants. She quickly unbuttons the inner button, pulls the zipper down, and slides her hand inside Laura's plain, black panties. She is faintly surprised by the feeling of only smooth, cool flesh as she runs her hand down Laura's mound and slips her fingers between the slick folds below. 

Although not terribly wet, Laura's body is responsive to the Six's ministrations as she circles her opening, then slides her fingers back up to caress her clit. Switching between the two, Laura arches into her hand as she begins rubbing firm circles against her clit, shuddering in climax with a low moan a few strokes later.

It seems the release has taken all the energy left in Laura's body as she slumps boneless against the Six. After a few quiet moments, the Six straightens Laura's clothing and leans her gently back against the metal bench behind them.

While the Six thought her encounter with Laura would give her a better understanding of death and dying, she finds it only served to illustrate all the life Laura has left. She is not yet sure of the full extent of the lessons she will learn from it, but intends to contemplate it - and the Colonial leader herself - as she hears Laura mumble the word "love" incredulously right before she quickly leaves the room.


End file.
